EL DULCE SABOR DE TUS LABIOS
by Carol MacLand
Summary: DESPUÉS DE MUCHOS AÑOS, UN BESO ROBADO PROPICIARA LA UNIÓN DE DOS JÓVENES PERMITIRÁ NO SOLO MANTENER VIVO DOS DE LOS APELLIDOS MAS ANTIGUOS SINO EL RECUENTRO DE UN ALMA DIVIDAS EN DOS
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **EL BESO**

Para los primeros días del mes de Abril la clínica veterinaria ya estaba terminada y completamente equipada, solo faltaba el letrero con el nombre, Carol Macland y William Albert Andrew aun no encontraban algo que les gustara a los dos desde su regreso a Lakewood intentaron escoger un nombre y nunca concordaban.

\- Albert qué te Parece "La Mascota Feliz"

\- No me gusta

\- El arca de las mascotas?

\- Tampoco eso se escucha feo

\- Albert los animales no saben leer, no les va a importa el nombre

\- Pero a mi si y no me gusta

\- Entonces decide tú qué nombre le vas a poner, porque aún no tenemos las facturas y no quiero tener problemas con la cuestión de los impuestos

\- Que exagerada eres mujer, si no estamos cobrando Cuando llega alguien a trae a su mascota

\- Esa es otra cosa Albert tenemos que empezar a cobrar, tu tiene dinero, yo No vivo del aire. No puedo seguir viviendo en Lakewood, me da pena con tu tía Elroy

\- ¿Pena? Si te quiere más que a mí

\- ja ja ja si. Porque tú le llevas la contraria en todo y yo le llevo la corriente, tú solo déjate llevar.

\- Si como no. En tres meses estoy casado y en menos de un año con un hijo y otro en camino.

\- ja ja ja ja como eres Albert. ¿Ya sé CLINICA VETERINARIA LAKEWOOD, te gusta?

\- ummm suena bien... Me gusta, que lista eres por eso te quiero tanto.

\- ¿Podríamos pedirle a George que por favor mande a elaborar los factureros?

\- Carol eso lo tienes que hacer tú.

\- No Albert, no quiero ir al pueblo, no quiero encontrarme con el pasado de Neil

\- Como que con Neil? En donde lo viste? Te molesto o te dijo algo?

-Si… no…. Bueno con sus tonterías de siempre, ese hombre no cambia es mismos engreído y petulante de siempre.

\- Está bien le voy a pedir a George el favor, en la tarde viene para que le firme unos documentos y aprovecho para decirle

\- Cuando es la fiesta de inauguración?

\- Dentro de dos días señorita.

-¡Estoy emocionada después de casi cinco años vamos a ver Aly, Luisy, Archi, Mayra, Alistair, Anthony, Patty, annie, y Susana que emoción!

\- Te faltaron Eliza, Luisa, Neil, Richard, Edgar, Oswaldo, Edward y terry.

\- No no, ellos son tus amigos corazón no míos, acaso no recuerdas el baile de graduación? Porque yo si y muy bien. Carol se sumió en sus recuerdos.

\- William Carol tómense del brazo para tomarles una foto... Gracias tía luego la vemos, apresúrate Carol que los chicos nos están esperando. Qué? Tus amigos? Si Freddy, Alexander, Oswaldo y sus novias pero tú no las conoces.

Fueron por los amigos todos jugadores de fútbol y las novias todas porristas amigas de Eliza, entre las tres murmuraban y con los celulares le tomaban fotos a Albert, mientras ellos hablaban de las becas que les ofrecieron y de las universidades a las que querían ir, por el retrovisor Carol veía a las tres arpías cuchicheando y sin ver a Albert le dijo

\- Je ne comprends pas comment vos amis avec ces sorcières.  
(No entiendo como tus amigos salen con estas brujas)

-¿ Depuis quand vous parlez Francais Carol?

Desde cuando hablas tu francés Carol?

-Mon amour? (¿Mi amor?)

\- ¿Comme mon amour?  
(Como mi amor)

\- ja ja ja ja. ¿Je joue juste, oui?

(¿Solo estoy jugando, si?)

\- ¿Albert vous allez baiser?

(¿Albert me vas a dar un beso?)

-no ya te dije que no Carol

-Mae gormod o ddrwgichi.  
(Que malo eres)

-¿ Rydych yn siarad galés?  
(¿Hablas galés? )  
-Ja ja ja ja ja Albert tu me crees tan tonta como para poder mi tiempo en pompones?

Freddy, Oswaldo y Alexander estaban con la boca suelta porque estaban hablando en francés y luego en otro idioma que no entendían sus novias molestas por el último comentario de Carol, sin saber qué les dijo brujas.

Por fin en la fiesta, Albert le dice a Carol que lo espere que va a saludar a unos amigos. La decoración del salón hermosa luces, estrellas y brillos, media horas más tarde Carol se cansó de esperarlo y se fue por algo de beber y en una de las mesas encontró a dos amigas que estaban en los cursos avanzados y ni corta ni perezosa se fue a bailar, tan entretenido estaba Albert que ni se acordaba de la chica, bailó con todos los amigos de Luis y Aly que la invitaron de lo más contenta

Casi dos horas después Albert se acordó de ella y comenzó a buscarla y no la encontraba, Mientras ella bailaba y él la buscaba, sus amigotes junto con Eliza le pusieron algo a su bebida, Carol al verlo actuar tan extraño le quitó las llaves del auto y lo llevó a Lakewood

Como pudo lo llevó a su cuarto le quitó los zapatos, el saco la camisa y lo acostó, cuando estaba por arroparlo se detuvo a ver sus facciones con el dedo índice delineo sus labios y el contorno de su rostro, parecía un niño, un ángel

Se acercó para retirar un mechón de cabello de su frente y sin saber como le dio un suave beso en los labios y una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en ellos por lo que Carol lo beso nuevamente y esta vez sus labios cobraron vida, en medio de su inconsciencia sus manos comenzaron a moverse y acariciaban a la chica y el beso se tornó intenso, exigente y dulce. Antes que los besos y las caricias pasaron a mayores, Carol se apartó de Albert con una sonrisa de satisfacción dejando a un Albert confundido y muy excitado.

Ese beso... Esos labios como olvidarlos.. Si aun cierro los ojos y lo recuerdo todo, pensaba

\- Un Millón por saber que estás pensando

\- ¿Qué? Contesta una Carol desconcertada

\- Que pagó por saber qué o en quien estas pensando.

-¿Pues en ti, Págame cuanto dijiste?

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

Esta historia está escrita por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro

 **LA IMAUGURACIÓN**

Por fin llego el viernes y la clínica estaba adornada con flores, globos y en la entrada una cinta roja inmensa con un gran lazo en medio. Se colocaron toldos blancos bellamente adornados en el jardín en donde se reunieron todos los viejos amigos para celebrar. Carol al ver a Neal se sintió incomoda y con disimulo se retiró hasta donde estaban Luisy, Patty y Mayra sus amigas de la infancia, en cuanto visualizo a Albert a quien le hizo señas con los ojos y esquivando a la gente llego hasta ella

\- ¿Ahora que pasa? No me digas que olvidaste la tijera para cortar la cinta! Carol levanto los ojos en señal de fastidio y su compañero la abrazo muerto de las risas.

-ja ja ja ja es jugando no te molestes tienes una cara. Ya tranquila que todo esta hermoso.

\- Albert no seas tonto, no me dejes sola que llego tu amigote Neal. Mira como me ve, me da miedo. Quédate aquí no me dejes sola y deja de estar de resbaloso y de Pelarle el diente a cuanto palo de escoba con faldas se te pone en Frente

\- Sí mamá dame la mano para no perderme. Estas celosa ja ja ja ja ja

Carol estaba como estampilla pegada de Albert para que Neal no se le ocurriera siquiera hablarle. Cuando llego un auto con la insignia de los Andrew, Albert se emociono y camino Hasta el estacionamiento sin percatarse que Carol no viene tras el, cuando habré la puerta de auto y voltea y no la ve aprieta los ojos y piensa¿ RAYOS EN DONDE ESTAS? Ya no podía dar marcha atrás así que con su mejor sonrisa saludo a la tía Elroy, George y a los Señores Macland. Mientras caminaban hacia la clínica se detenían a saludar y a presentar a los padres de Carol algunos conocidos de la familia, un recorrido de cinco min se transformó en uno de veinte

Mientras Carol entretenida con la charla con sus amigas se encuentra de frente a Neal, trata de ignorarlo pero una chica amiga de patty le estaba coqueteando y el se aprovecho de eso para instalarse de lo mas tranquilo como si alguien lo invito. Carol pensó mientras no me hable todo esta bien, solo no me mires y no me hables.

A lo lejos se destacaba un hombre alto, tan alto como Albert pero con el cabello castaño, en el afán de encontrar a ese rubio traicionero que la dejo sola a su suerte, perdió de vista al castaño, después de un rato escucha una voz femenina muy familiar y cuando busca a la dueña de esa voz se encuentra con su amiga

-¡ Tania amiga llegaste! ¡Si llegaste¡! Abrazadas con lágrimas en los ojos aun no podían cree ese sueño que visualizaron cuando entraron a la universidad esta apunto de concretarse.

-¡ Carol estoy tan feliz es estar con ustedes! ¿En donde esta Albert? Quiero presentarles a mi esposo.

-¿Tu esposo?

\- Si mi esposo esta bellezas de hombre es todo mío ja ja ja ja. Era un hombre muy alto con el cabello castaño y ojos marrones, con porte elegante y una sonrisa muy tierna.

\- Amiga si eres mala comparte. El hombre se puso rojo de la pena y le dio un abrazo a su esposa.

\- ¿Qué? Si mi memoria no me facha una chica como de 16 años, de cabellos castaño me dijo hará cosa de unos cuatro años cuando le dije que me prestara a cierto rubio " ni el hombre ni el carro se prestan" ¿no? Las dos se reían, realmente Carol desde niña consideraba suyo al chico rubio de ojos azul cielo.

-¿ Amén de eso, te le declaraste o se te declaró? Porque ustedes dos parecen un matrimonio desde que los conozco estudiaban, comían y dormían juntos, pregunto Tania

\- A no tampoco así manita no dormíamos, ni dormimos juntos vivíamos y vivimos bajo el mismo techo que no es igual. Tania abrió los ojos y la boca para decir algo pero Carol la interrumpió.  
\- Na na na na no estés pensando mal, aquí la de la mente cochambrosa soy yo no tu, vivimos con la tía así que tu cabecita no se haga ideas locas, de echo la tía nos permitió construir la clínica dentro de los terreno de Lekewood para que no nos tocará irnos lejos y yo feliz siempre considere su casa mi hogar y ya termina de presentar a este galán.

\- Cariño disculpa, Carol mi esposo Leonardo Lorenzo  
Leonardo te presento a Carol mi hermana del alma.

\- ¿Aja con que un español no? ¿Mucho gusto Leo?

\- Encantado Carol y no soy español mi padre lo era, siento que ya los conozco de tantos cuentos e historias que he escuchado, los tres reían sabiendo lo buena que era Tania para condimentar las historias.

Desde el otro lado del jardín Neal observa a Carol que con mucha habilidad logró evadirlo toda la noche.

\- Permítanme buscarles algo de beber, que mala anfitriona soy no tardo y cuando por fin consigue a uno de los mesoneros le pide las bebidas y le indica que las lleve la intercepta Neal.

\- Buenas noches, felicidades todo le quedó muy elegante a William

\- ¿Albert? Querrás decir nos quedó, porque los dos diseñamos todo esto por si no sabias.

\- ¿Si? No sabía que estudiaste diseño de interiores, te felicito por el buen gusto.

\- Mira Neal esta noche es muy importante para que vengas a fastidiármela disfruta de las bebidas, la comida y la música y no moleste, ¿cuando menos no a mí entendido?

-¿No entiendo porque me tratas así, dime qué te hice?

\- ¿Que hiciste en el pasado o ahora? Ya en ese momento el miedo se había transformado en rabia y de lo veía de manera amenazadora

\- ¿En el pesado? Yo nunca te hice nada en el pasado es más ni te conocía. Tu solo eras la niñita que perseguía a William a todas partes, Ni siquiera llegue a cruzar una palabra contigo en ese tiempo.

-¿Como principio de todo yo no perseguía a nadie Albert siempre me invitaba ok? Y deberías de ir aun médico para que te recete algo para la memoria estas olvidando las cosas ¿que edad tienes 24 o 25 años?

\- 24 soy unos meses mayor que William y no entiendo porque me dices eso.

\- ¿No entiendes? ¿Te refresco la memoria? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que tú, la loca de tu hermana y sus amigotes le pusieron algo a la bebida de Albert en el baile de graduación? ¿Sin pensar que pudo matarse manejando porque lo drogaron? Gracias a Dios pude llevármelo antes de que algún maestro se diera cuenta, yo no entiendo que hacen aquí ni porque los invito ¿Acaso también olvidaste el día que llegamos al Hotel y nos querías correr y nos trataron de indigentes? ¿No recuerdas eso? Yo si lo recuerdo, a mí quien me ensucia no me limpia.

\- Carol no deberías ser tan rencorosa lo de el baile fue hace tanto tiempo y yo ni sabía que había pasado, recuerdo a Eliza furiosa porque no encontró a William y cuando noto que el auto no estaba nos arruinó la fiesta a todos ¿ Así que tú te lo llevaste? Lo del Hotel fue un mal entendido ya te pedí disculpas, realmente se veían terrible los dos en esas fachas y esperábamos a un socio y a la hija de un socio por separado, quien iba a saber que venían juntos ?

\- Pues no deberían tratar mal a nadie En el Hotel y punto Neal, el valor de la gente no esta en la ropa de diseñador o en su dinero, eso es algo que tu no entenderías ni que te lo expliquen con peras o manzanas y discúlpame pero tengo que atender a mis invitados disfruta de la velada.

De lejos Albert esta con la mirada fija en Neil por si veía algo extraño, pero conociendo a su amiga seguro le estaba diciendo unas cuantas verdades cuando la vio alejarse dejando un Neal con cara de asombro, solo puedo sonreír imaginando la cantidad de cosas que esa mocosa podía llegar a decir cuando estaba molesta

\- Señor Rafael, Señora Ángela disculpen unos segundos voy por su hija se va a poner feliz de verlos

\- No hijo Carol cree que estamos de viaje es una sorpresa, dijo Ángela Macland con una sonrisa

\- Si hijo ella cree que olvidamos que hoy era la inauguración y no sabes la cantaleta que amor por teléfono, esta hermosa mi niña mira se parece a mí, William gracias por cuidarme todos estos años por cuidarla desde siempre, nos perdimos de tantas cosas por estar metidos de lleno en los negocios el Sr. Rafael Macland veía a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos recordando como siempre ella le reclamaba y le decía por Internet que no podía abrazar a la computadora que lo quería abrazar a ellos a él.

\- Definitivamente el tiempo perdido no se recupera hijo no cometas los mismo errores que tus padres y nosotros cuando tengas tu familia, Elroy gracias por estar siempre para mi hija por quererla y cuidarla no sería esa bella mujer que es sin ti.

\- Sabes que la quiero como a una hija pero este bribón pasaba mas tiempo con ella que yo ja ja ja ja ja ja rieron todos  
\- La verdad muchas veces ella me cuidaba a mi, así que no tienen nada que agradecer y yo no me la llevaba tía ella siempre quería ir, ¿como le decía que no cuando hacía eso pucheros tan lindos y las carita con la que me veía? Eso era algo Imposible

-¿Es hora de cortar la cinta vienen conmigo?

\- No hijo este momento es de ustedes dos ve y disfruta, luego le damos la sorpresa a la niña nos quedamos por acá no le digas que llegamos

Albert se retiró y mientras caminaba hasta Carol, no dejaba de pensar en sus padres que ya no estaban y en ese afán obsesivo de trabajar tanto sin querer delegar responsabilidades en las empresas y ese accidente en el que perdieron la vida por culpa de un estúpido hombre drogado en ese momento se prometió nunca estar lejos de su familia cuando la tuviera.

-¿ Albert como estas? Como los extrañe

\- Tania preciosa como estas pensé que no llegabas, te llame la semana pasada y tu mamá no me quiso dar razón de ti, por cierto me trato muy feo¿no que era amor y súper cariñosa? Tania se puso colorada y veía a su esposo.

\- Sí le dije que no diera razón de mi cuando me fui de luna de miel.

-¿Luna de miel? ¿Te casaste? ¿Y el plan de los 30 años? Noooo te perdimos ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

\- Querido es de sabios rectificar y entre dos la vida es más sabrosa, si lo sabrás tu nunca haz estado solo, Tu y Carol siempre fueron como los gemelos fantásticos ¿no?

\- ¿Gemelos? Dijeron Carol y Albert al mismo tiempo

\- ¿No que no? Ja ja ja ja ja ja tania no dejaba de reír.

\- Como mucho el dúo dinámico y Albert era Robín le contesto Carol

\- Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja Tania y Leonardo se reían, Albert abría mucho la boca y Carol los veía con cara de ¿que dije?

\- Leonardo el es Albert, Albert mi esposo

\- Mucho gusto realmente son como me contaste mi amor, pensé que eras una exagerada

\- ¿Y se puede saber mas o menos porque yo tengo que ser Robín?

\- Simple, porque Batman era el dueño de Todos los juguetes y tenía un carrote

\- Sobretodo por tu carro eres Batman, cuando tienes el carro de la Barbe?

\- Ven Batman que tenemos mucho tiempo retrasados y los músicos cobran por hora Tania, Leonardo y Carol Caminaban detrás del rubio muertos de risas.

Al llegar al frente Albert tomo el micrófono y con un tono de voz fuerte pero calmada saludo a todos anunciado la inauguración

\- Buenas noches gracias por acompañarnos en esta hermosa noche para inaugurar La Clínica Veterinaria Lekewood, dicho esto junto a Carol tomo una tijera muy grande y cortaron la cinta y posaron muy sonrientes para las fotos, luego entraron con todos los invitados a la clínica, se escuchaba una música de piano al fondo.

\- Por favor acompáñenos a brindar, Gracias a Dios por permitirnos estar juntos y ver hecho realidad este sueño, con un gesto Albert le indica a Carol que tome el micrófono.

-Muchas gracias Albert, esta noche estamos materializando que nació hace muchos años en corazón de dos niños que al crecer y ser unos adolescentes de 15 y 17 años partieron lejos del hogar llenos de ilusiones sin tener ni la menor idea de todo lo que les traería el maña, muchas cosa han pasado en los último cinco años pero hoy podemos dar gracias a Dios por todo lo vivido, porque los sueños pueden convertirse en realidad con trabajo y esfuerzo, muchas gracias a todos a quienes nos acompañan a mis padres que se encuentran de viaje y a mis padrino los padres de William Andrew que desde el cielo nos cuidan nos guían y nos acompañan, nuestro sueño es poder servir a nuestra comunidad y colaborar con la conservación de la fauna y servir de apoyo a las distintas Organizaciones que trabajan en pro de la vida de silvestre de nuestros bosques, brindemos porque que vale la pena perseguir los sueños, Salud, todos levantaron sus copas y dijeron SALUD  
Albert observaba con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas al Carol, ella al verlo le son ríe y brinda con el y se abrazan cuando Albert le fue a darle un beso en la mejilla Ella se voltea y lo besa en los labios, todos se sorprendieron de lo que estaba pasando hasta el mismo Albert pero no se apartó, era algo irreal tenia la sensación de haber vivido eso antes un deja vu, el sabor de esos labios le era algo tan familiar, aunque fueron segundos a el le precio una eternidad, Carol rompió el beso muy sonriente con el pulgar le quito las marcas del labial en un gesto tan intimo que Albert se quedo paralizado por un momento. Para romper el silencio Carol tomo nuevamente la palabra.

\- Ahora con mucho placer les presentamos al equipo que nos acompañará en esta nueva aventura que inicia hoy  
La Doctora. Tania Lorenzo  
La Doctora. Melissa Cortez  
El Doctor Daniel. Fairley  
El Doctor Arthur Fergusson y el  
El Doctor William Andrew Albert toma el micrófono y con una sonrisa y dice

\- Por último y no menos importante La Doctora Carol Macland mi socia, ella hizo una reverencia con las manos e inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante y todos comenzaron a reír mientras aplaudían por el gesto tan infantil que hizo

\- Señores todos a bailar disfruten de la fiesta, mientras Albert decía esto ella trató de escabullirse pero Albert logró tomarla de la mano y le dijo.

\- Cuando todo esto termine tu y yo vamos hablar, se le acercó y le dijo al oído tus padres están aquí, ella se puso pálidas y cuando el se percató la abrazos de la cintura y la sujeto para que se mantuviera en pie con una sonrisa maliciosa la vio y le dijo

\- ¿Tan valiente para andar robando besos y ahora te vas desmayar?

Por el micrófono la voz de un hombre solicitando la presencia de la Doctora Macland y Doctor Andrew. Carol no quería moverse y Albert la obligó a caminar muy divertido diciéndole  
Vamos Batman saca tus juguetitos!

CONTINUARA...

arcas del labial en un gesto tan intimo que Albert se quedo paralizado por un momento. Para romper el silencio Carol tomo nuevamente la palabra.

\- Ahora con mucho placer les presentamos al equipo que nos acompañará en esta nueva aventura que inicia hoy  
La Doctora. Tania Lorenzo  
La Doctora. Melissa Cortez  
El Doctor Daniel. Fairley  
El Doctor Arthur Fergusson y el  
El Doctor William Andrew Albert toma el micrófono y con una sonrisa y dice  
\- Por último y no menos importante La Doctora Carol Macland mi socia, ella hizo una reverencia con las manos e inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante y todos comenzaron a reír mientras aplaudían por el gesto tan infantil que hizo  
\- Señores todos a bailar disfruten de la fiesta, mientras Albert decía esto ella trató de escabullirse pero Albert logró tomarla de la mano y le dijo.  
\- Cuando todo esto termine tu y yo vamos hablar, se le acercó y le dijo al oído tus padres están aquí, ella se puso pálidas y cuando el se percató la abrazos de la cintura y la sujeto para que se mantuviera en pie con una sonrisa maliciosa la vio y le dijo  
\- Tan valiente para andar robando besos y ahora te vas desmayar?

Por el micrófono la voz de un hombre solicitando la presencia de la Doctora Macland y Doctor Andrew. Carol no quería moverse y Albert la obligó a caminar muy divertido diciéndole  
Vamos Batman saca tus juguetitos!

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **SIN IMPORTAR EL TIEMPO NI LA DISTANCIA**

Por el micrófono se escucha la voz de un hombre solicitando la presencia de la Doctora Macland y Doctor Andrew, Carol no quería moverse y Albert la obligó a caminar muy divertido diciéndole Vamos Batman saca tus juguetitos!

-No Albert estás loco? Ya me quiero ir suéltame  
\- A no tú te quedas aquí conmigo  
-Por favor, que les voy a decir?  
\- Pues yo no se, quien te manda?

Pese a la renuencia de aquella mujer llegaron hasta donde estaba el hombre con el micrófono, al verlos anuncio

-Este es un regalo de sus padres ellos esperan que lo disfruten, por favor les invitamos que vean a la pantalla

En una de las paredes se encontraba instalada una pantalla grandísima y comenzó a proyectarse un vídeo, lo primero que aparecieron fueron las siguientes palabras

SIN IMPORTAR EL TIEMPO NI LA DISTANCIA NUESTRO AMOR SIEMPRE LES ACOMPAÑA

Los dos se vieron las caras con una sonrisa, empezaron a verses imágenes la primera fue de una pareja de rubios, la mujer está sonriente con un bebé en sus brazos y el hombre a su espalda estaba viendo al niño con amor, un niño empezado a caminar, luego montado un caballo muy sonriente, con una mofeta en los brazos, al niño un poco más grande parado de puntitas viendo a una bebé en su cuna, la bebé pegada de la mejilla del niño y este sonriendo, la niña con dos colitas aprendiendo a caminar y el niño con los brazos extendidos esperándola, la niña llorando y el pequeño tratando de consolarla, así fueron apareciendo imágenes tras imágenes hasta mostrar a una pequeña niña, abrazada como un mono a las piernas del chico ahora un poco más grande, la niña besando al chico, dos niños montados a caballo sonrientes, la tía Elroy en medio de lo dos chicos al pie de unas escaleras, el chico acostado dormido sobre el pasto y la pequeña besando su frente, la niña tomando de los cabellos al chico dándole un beso en los labios, imágenes de dos adolescentes sentados en la rama de un árbol con una mofeta, dormidos abrazado frente al televisor, curando a un gato lastimado, dos adolescentes con trajes de fiesta la chicha prendida del brazo del chico, así fueron pasando las imágenes que resumen la vida de este par y por último apareció una imagen en donde estaban atendiendo el parto de una yegua los dos muy sonrientes.

Mientras la proyección pasaba los recuerdos inundaron la memoria de Albert, Carol haciendo pucheros porque él se iba, corriendo tras de él en el bosque, guindada de su cuello tratando de besarlo cuando eran unos niños, tomando su mano en el entierro de sus padres, sentada junto a él cuando lloraba, acompañándolo cuando estaba enfermo, ahuyentando a cuanta chica intentaba estar con él, hablando en francés cuando iban al baile, ¿Carol manejando a Lakewood de regreso del baile de graduación? ¿Carol? Albert reacciona al escuchar la voz del Sr. Macland diciendo

-Ayer hoy y mañana sin importar la distancia ni el tiempo siempre los amaremos. Carol con los ojos llenos de lágrimas corrió a los brazos de su padre  
-Papi estás aquí! Llegaron si llegaron  
-Si mi niña te amamos  
-William tus padres están orgulloso de ti  
-Gracias Sr. Rafael y se abrazaron, todos estaban conmovidos con lágrimas en los ojos  
-Es el regalo más hermoso que pudieron darnos

La velada transcurrió con tranquilidad, Carol procuro estar lejos de Albert tratando de evitarlo pero este no la perdía de vista, pasada las dos de la mañana los invitados comenzaron a despedirse y Carol haciéndose la tonta tomó a su padre del brazo y le dijo al rubio

-Albert Te toca quedarte a vigilar que terminen la limpieza porque yo llegue ayer muy temprano para armar el decorado y vigilar que todo quedara bien. Con una mirada asesina el rubio veía a Carol, molesto que ella tratar de evitar la conversación que tenían pendiente y sabiendo de antemano lo que diría su padre le dijo  
-Tú me diste tu palabra de quedarse a limpiar conmigo y supervisar que todo quede en orden, yo también llegué temprano o no recuerdas quien te trajo ?  
-Si, pero yo estoy cansada  
-Pues yo también estoy cansado  
-Pero tú eres hombre  
-Ummmm entonces las mujeres no tiene palabra? O mejor dicho tú no honras tu palabra cuando la das? Elroy, Rafael y Ángela veían entretenidos la escena tan familiar entre ese par, hasta que el padre de ella intervino  
-Hija tú le prometiste a William que te quedarías después de que los invitados se fueran? Con un puchero Carol vio a Albert antes de contestar casi llorando  
-Bueno si pero estoy cansada y ya me quiero ir  
-No hija si lo prometiste tienes que cumplir  
-Esta bien pero vamos a cambiarnos de ropa primero y regresamos  
-No ya es muy tarde y no nos vamos a exponer sin necesidad al ir y venir, si se tardan mucho en recoger los toldos y todas esas cosas podemos quedarnos acá en la sala de descanso  
-Y la ropa?  
-Yo traje ropa para los dos y está en la cajuela del auto  
\- Siendo así nos retiramos hijos Dios los bendiga. La chica se despidió desde la puerta  
-Bueno jefecito manitos a la obra  
-Voy por la ropa al auto, mientras ve dando instrucciones para que empiecen a limpiar y recoger todo por favor  
-Sip Señor, como ordene Señor le contestó haciendo con la mano un saludo como si fuera un soldado

Albert volteo los ojos viendo al cielo haciendo un gesto con las manos como queriéndola ahorcar y ella soltó a correr antes de que le dijera nada muerta de las risas para sus adentros, al llegar con el encargado le indico en donde debían colocar los muebles de la recepción y los de la sala de espera luego de que terminaran de limpiar, fue a la pequeña cocina y les preparo algo a los que aún trabajaban limpiando ya que y ninguno había probado alimentos desde la tarde, coloco todo en una bandeja y se los llevó. Como no vio a su jefecito por ningún lado empezó a gritar aalbert aaaalbert aaalbert

Todos los que estaban limpiado ya se encontraba comiendo y se reían al verla entraba o asomarse por las puertas de los cubículos y los consultorios llamándolo a gritos, luego de recorrer la clínica entera empezó a preocuparse porque estaba sola con ocho hombres y aun cuando no aparentaban ser malas personas mejor era prevenir que lamentar, aparentado estar tranquila se acercó a la puerta y salió al pequeño jardín ubicada detrás de la edificación, para su sorpresa sobre el pasto estaba acostado ese rubio con cara de ángel que ocupaba sus sueños desde que tenía uso de razón, como tantas veces hacía cuando lo encontraba dormido se arrodillo para verlo y con sus dedos retiró ese bendito mechón que siempre tenía en su frente, luego vio sus labios y como ese día quería tocarlos, cuando tenía su dedo cerca sintió que le tomaban la mano y escuchó cuando le dijo con un tono de voz extraño

-Ahora que crees que está haciendo?

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada,e stoy siguiendo tu ejemplo ¿no que te quedarías a limpiar? después de un largo suspiro le respondió

-Si pero necesitaba estar un momento solo para pensar

-¿Bueno te dejaría solo pero sabes? Allá adentro están ocho hombres y ni loca voy a entrar, si quieres imagina que estás solo, Sin decir nada se acostó junto a el y se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo las estrellas hasta que él rompió el silencio.

-¿En que piensas?

-¿Cuánto me vas a pagar si te digo? Ja ja ja ja ya me debes un millón.

-¿Es en serio en qué piensa?

-En que quisiera que algunos momentos fueran eternos, no dijeron nada más como tantas veces las palabras sobraban.

\- Albert vous allez baiser? (Albert me vas a dar un beso?)

-¿Por qué siempre juegas con eso? Ella se levantó dio dos paso y él se sentó a observar y la vio levantar los hombros.

-No estoy jugando, lo hago porque no sé qué día está de suerte, diciendo esto camino y sin voltear se detuvo y aun de espalda le pregunto.

-¿En donde dejaste la ropa que me quiero cambiar.

-Oh la ropa? Disculpa en este momento voy por ella no vas a entrar a cambiarte sola con esos hombre allí.

Esa noche se quedaron en la clínica ya eran casi la cinco de la mañana cuando todo estaba, ordenado pasaron dos semanas y Carol salía muy temprano para la clínica y llegaba muy tarde se sentía dolida porque después del beso que le robo frente a todos el no dijo nada, no se molesto, no le reclamo, solo estaba serio y la veía de manera extraña, ella trataba de tomar todos los casos y atender las llamadas de las granjas y los ranchos vecinos y los fines de semana si se presentan emergencias ella corría para atenderlas, todo para estar lejos de él , pasó un mes y casi no se veían, así continuaron pasado los días el último viernes del mes de mayo Carol llega a la clínica después de atender una llamada de emergencia por el nacimiento de un potrillo y al entrar escuchó risas y extrañada le pregunta a Tania.

-Quién está en la sala de RX?

-Albert con la representante de la empresa que nos va a vender el nuevo equipo de RX.

-¿Que equipo? Que empresa Tania?

-Eso yo no lo se preguntale a Albert Carol. Sin tocar la puerta Carol entró a la salas de RX y con una cara de pocos amigos, al ver a la mujer vestida con una falda sentada sobre el escritorio y Albert en la silla frente a ella, sentía que quería matar a alguien.

-Cual es el chiste para ver si me dan ganas de reír ? Albert casi se cae de la silla cuando escucha que azotan la puerta se voltea y le contesta.

-¿Señorita y usted aún está viva?

-Nooo Señor soy una aparición, la mujer era rubia de cabello lacio delgada y ojos azules la vio de arriba a abajo de tal manera que hizo que a Carol se olvidara hasta su nombre y sin pensar abrió la boca y soltó lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza a la mujer.

-No crees que por ver a la gente de ese modo alguien te puede sacar los ojos?

-Albert la vio con terror y de un brinco y se paró a su lado conociendo las reacciones que podía tener la señorita le dice.  
-Qué está pasando? Por qué le dices eso?

-Porque a mi nadie me mira así y te agradezco que no te metas.

-Carol que tienes? la señorita es representante de la empresa que vende las máquinas de RX. No seas grosera, la mujer queriéndose lucir le dice a Albert.

-Querido este tipo de empleados no te combinen. Carol contó hasta diez en voz alta tratando de calmarse, le paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

\- 10 ¿dime algo Albert, que equipo de RX? ¿Cuando o con quien hablaste tú para adquirir algún equipo? Y aquí la empleada eres tú le dijo a la mujer sin ni siquiera verla.

-Bueno estaba viendo los precios para ver si nos conviene o no.

-Pues no, de una vez te digo que no sale un solo cheque con mi firma para comprarle ni un gancho a esta mujer.

-Pues entonces lo pago yo.

-William Albert Andrew Tú le compras un equipo a esta y lo traes y te juro por mi padrino que no amanece en una pieza.

-A mi no me rete.

-No me busque William.

-¿William? ¿Por qué me estás diciendo William?

-Porque ese es tu nombre no?

La mujer con la boca abierta se retiró y ellos ni cuenta se dieron, iba furiosa pensando que después de tres días tratando de ligarse aquel hombre, resulta estar enredado con esa mujer que huele a bosta? En la sala de RX los dos continuaban con la discusión airadamente ajenos a que todos los empleados y las personas que esperaban ser atendidos escuchaban la discusión

-William que sea la primera y la últimas vez que pretendes hacer algo sin consultarlo primero.

-¿Tu me dices eso? ¿cuando tienes no se cuanto tiempo haciendo sabe Dios qué cosa y con quien?

-Tú a mi no mi no me insultas y se quedó mirándolo con los ojos encendidos, Cuando William la vio tan enfadada se puso a reír y la abrazos siempre era lo mismo de nada armaba un lío increíble.

-¿Estas celosa verdad?

-Ya no te quiero.

-Ok no me quiera más, hasta la hora de la cena ¿si? Carol lo apartó de un empujón.

-Eres un idiota engreído, él levantó una ceja y haciendo una media sonrisa le contesta

-Puede ser pero tu igual me quieres. Carol furiosa Sin decirle nada se dio la vuelta y se fue a su consultorio, tenía que alejarse de él para no perder la cordura.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979**.

Cuando pasaba frente a la recepcionista está la detiene,al hacerle señas con el teléfono en la mano.

\- Doc. en la línea está alguien de de protección animal quieren hablar con usted.

\- Ok pasa la llamada a mi consultorio y di le a Albert que lo estoy esperando esto debe ser importante.

\- Buenas tardes ¿habla la doctora Macland que le puedo ayudar? Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaban animales agitados ¿porque escucharon eran caballo, pollos, perros, chivos? se preguntó ella.

-Buenas tarde le habló de protección animal, necesitamos que nos apoyen con una supervisión, por una denuncia de maltrato animal en las afueras de Lakewood, una yegua está a por parir, se ve muy mal, será que alguien de su personal puede trasladarse hasta acá?

\- El nombre de la granja y su ubicación exacta, dos de nuestros veterinarios llegaran lo más rápido posible Mientras anota la dirección Albert asoma la cabeza por la puerta le guiña el ojo.

\- ¿Ya se te pasó? De nuevo me quieres? Ella abre mucho los ojos y le muestra el tlf en señal de que guarde silencio y él con curiosidad entra y cierra la puerta.

-Esperamos llegar a tiempo ¿disculpe me daría su nombre?

\- Si claro, al llegar pregunte por el oficial Maloy.

-Hasta luego.

-Albert vamos a la granja Los Girasoles están atendiendo una denuncia de maltrato animal y se encontraron con una emergencia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Una yegua ¿quieres ir sola y voy con Tania?

-No vamos, se montaron en una camionetas de la vetaría y en unos 30 min llegaron, la escena era dolorosa, todos los animales estaban desnutridos, eran piel y huesos, sin perder tiempo ubicaron a uno de los oficiales y preguntaron por la yegua, el les indico en donde estaba, cada uno tomó un botiquín y un mandil de hule y corrieron al lugar que les indicaron, era un establo húmedo y mohoso con un olor espantoso a excremento, casi no se podía respirar, era increíble las malas condiciones en las que tenían a todos esos animales, la cara de los dos era de rabia de impotencia.

-Que rayos le pasa a esta gente? Dijo Albert con la voz apagada llena de dolor.

-No lo se, tampoco entiendo, no perdamos tiempo, la yegua respiraba con dificultad y sus grandes ojos estaban húmedos, Carol le acaricio la panza y le habló para tranquilizarla.

-Tu bebé va a estar bien, te lo prometo yo lo voy a cuidar por ti, y lo voy amar mucho. Le beso el hocico a la yegua y esta relincho como respuesta, Albert que le estaba escuchando el corazón, movió la cabeza diciendo que no.

-El bebé no Albert. Sin decir más nada Carol corría a la camioneta, sacó una soga, de regreso un oficial que venía distraído la tropezó y la tiró al suelo ella ni lo vio, de un brinco se levantó y siguió corriendo hasta el establo donde estaba la yegua que ya casi no respiraba, el potrillo estaba en mala posición no tuvo espacio para acomodarse por el avanzado estado de desnutrición en el que estaba la madre, con una mano Albert le hizo un tacto a la yegua pero por el espacio que tenían para manipular era poco y desistió, le indico a Carol.

-Ven y muévete trata de ponerlo en posición, ten cuidado de con el cordón, no sea que se ahorque cuando lo saquemos.

Con un movimiento de cabeza ella asintió y metió la mano tanteando poco a poco fue moviendo tenía el brazo hasta el hombro dentro del animal, que por fin logró posicionar al animalito para poder amarrar una soga en sus patas y sacarlo, ya Albert tenía un lazo hecho, ella lo tomó, mentido su mano y ató las patas con cuidado, mientras ella trataba de sacarlo jalando de la soga, Albert presionaba sobre la abultada panza de la yegua, Carol no tenía la fuerza suficiente, desde la puerta del establo el oficial que tropezó a Carol, los veía atendiendo al agonizante animal y parecían uno, casi no hablaban se movían coordinados cambiando de posición para tratar de salvar al potro, mientras él jalaba con fuerza pero con cuidado, ella con todo su cuerpo empujaba la panza para sacarlo, después de media hora lograron sacar al animalito y la madre dejaba de respirar, por unos instante parecía que todo el esfuerzo había sido inútil, por fin comenzó a moverse en potro y se levantó.

Carol que estaba junto a Albert de rodilla se volteo y sin más le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazo llorando, el oficial puso cara de asco los dos estaban sucios por el tacto que le hicieron a la yegua y se retiró, y aun así estaban abrazados como si nada, se separaron cuando el animalito se acercó y le estaba masticando el cabello a Carol, Albert secándose las lágrimas con los pulgares le dio un beso en la frente, en son de broma señaló al potrillo le dijo.

-Mira tu hijo reclama tu atención, no saco el color de mi cabello, mientras le acariciaba el hocico, ella con una son risa vio al potro y lo abrazo.

-Hijito gracias a Dios no te pareces al burro de tu padre, saliste solo a mi. Albert al escucharla soltó una sonora carcajada mientras ella lo revisaba.

-Albert esta desnutrido, el pobre animalito se desplomo porque no tenia fuerza en las patas, y Carol se mueve rápido y saca del botiquín material para tomarle una vena y ponerle suero, y se la da a Albert que ya estaba listo y le puso la vía mientras ella quita el precinto de seguridad del pote de suero, pasaron unos minutos así y Albert se levantó y preguntó.

-¿Cual es el nombre del oficial a cargo?

-Marloy Maloy algo así contestó ella.

-Trata de levantarlo, que no se quede mucho en esa posición ya regreso. Albert salió en busca de mencionado oficial y lo encontró junto a la camioneta de la veterinaria recostado, era un tipo de unos treinta años, cabello negro no muy alto, cuando vio que Albert iba en su dirección se enderezó y se apartó de la camioneta.

-Buenas tarde oficial ¿disculpe quisiera saber si es posible que nos llevemos a ese potrillo? El oficial lo vio con curiosidad y sin tacto contesta.

-¿Por qué tendrían que llevárselo? Albert estaba cansado y la actitud del bendito funcionario lo molesto, respiro profundo antes de contestar.

-Porque no creo que sobreviva, después de tanto esfuerzo lo mínimo que podemos hacer es tratar de salvarlo, y también por mi compañera.

-Su compañera? La señorita que estaba ayudándolo?

-¿Tengo entendido que usted llamó a nuestra clínica solicitando apoyo no?

-Por supuesto que llamamos pero esperábamos a dos veterinarios, no a dos críos, Cuando escuchó esto el rubio casi estalla en cólera, pero pensando en que querían llevarse a potro se contuvo de no decir nada desagradable que provocará a ese hombre tan arrogante, y luego no les dejaran llevarse al animalito, cuando estaba por contestarle escucho que Carol gritaba su nombre y regresó corriendo al establo, el oficial corrió junto a él, Carol tenía el potro en los brazos, estaba pálida no se movía y tenía la mirada fija sobre la yegua muerta.

-Qué pasa porque eso gritos?

-Albert una serpiente inmensa busca con que atraparla por favor.

-No te muevas, tranquila no la provoques, Corrió a la camioneta y sacó una vara con una tenaza y tan pronto como pudo regresó, con mucho cuidado se acercó y con las tenazas y atrapó a la serpiente y la metió en el saco, Con una sonrisa se voltea y comenta

-Salvar dos de tres en un día no está nada mal verdad?

-Dos de tres? Yo diría tres de cuatro ja ja ja ja ja Dios que susto me lleve.

-Y yo ¿imagínate si te muerde con que cara regreso yo a la casa? ¿cómo le respondo a la tía?

-Ups serás hombre muerto, los dos reían sin percatarse de aquel hombre que los miraba sin entender aquella conversación, al ver que seguían sin tomarlo en cuenta carraspeo y los dos voltearon a verlo, caminaron hasta donde estaba parado.

-Disculpe oficial que lo deje con la palabra en la boca cuando escuche que me llamaban, le presentó a esta "jovencita" la Doctora Macland.

-Mucho gusto, creo que tuve el placer de hablar con usted por teléfono.

-Si, yo fui quien le atendió. El hombre cuando la vio de cerca cambio de actitud y parecía muy amable.

-Me decía su ayudante que era necesario que se llevaran el potrillo.

-Disculpe oficial, pero Albert no es mi ayudante, él es mi colega y mi socio el Doctor Andrew.

-Disculpe la confusión como llegaron y no me buscaron, no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos. El rubio estaba colorado viendo como ese estúpido se hacía el tonto con Carol, por lo que intervino sin más.

-Oficial necesitamos saber si podemos llevarnos el potrillo, estábamos de a salida NUESTRA casa,cuando recibimos su llamada.

-Bueno tendría que llamar a la central y preguntar, no esta en mi hacer esa concesión.

-Disculpe ¿en manos de quien está?

-Del oficial Torres.

-De Oswaldo Torres? Interrogó Albert.

-Sí contestó Maloy.

-Permítame un momento, Albert sacó su teléfono y llamó a alguien.

-Hola hermano, te molesto para pedirte un favor, al ver que lo estaba escuchando el policías, se retiró y después de unos minutos regresó muy sonriente y viendo a Carol le dijo.

-Es casi Oficial ya somos padres! Mientras decía eso le acariciaba el lomo al potro y continuó hablando, Oficial el teniente Torres le manda a decir que por favor le llame en este momento, Carol con cara de asombro y una súper sonrisa le pregunta.

-¿Oswaldo tú amigote? Ese Oswaldo?

-Si mañana tenemos que ir a firmar los papeles para poder quedarnos con nuestro Bebé, por ahora nos lo llevamos a la casa, en los establos esta la yegua de la tía que parió la semana pasada, esperemos que lo acepte de lo contrario nos toca cuidarlo ¿estas de acuerdo? Eso sí, es un compromiso de los dos ¿no quiero inventos extraños después ok?

-Yo acepto, y si el bebé es de los dos.

-Claro que es de los dos, contestó él abrazándola por los hombros. En eso regresa el oficial molesto.

-Ya tienen autorización para llevárselo, pero en cualquier momento un funcionario pasará a ver en qué condiciones está el animal, viendo a Carol pensaba y ese voy a ser yo.

-No hay ningún problema oficial con testo Carol, besando a Bebé muy emocionada, con esto se despidieron y se marcharon a su casa

Mientras Carol fue a darse una ducha, Albert trato de llevar al potrillo con la yegua de su tía pero esta lo rechazó, así que lo tomó y fue a prepararle un biberón gigante con una fórmula especial, mientras o alimentaba le hablaba con si se tratara de un bebé realmente.

-Tu mami se esta bañando pero pronto te bien a cuidar ¿no le sentiste el olor? Realmente olía feo, ya vas verla cuando llegue seguro se va a ver linda, y va tener olor a vainilla, te gusta la vainilla bebé? A mí sí me gusta tu mami todos los días después de ducharse se pone esa crema y huele riquísimo, no le digas pero provoca comérsela. Mientras el estaba hablando ella lo escuchaba desde la puerta emocionada por lo que estaba escuchando, hasta que decidió entrar.

-Hola mi amor bello.

-Gracias, le contestó Albert.

-Es con mi hijo no contigo.

-¿Ves? Ya empezaste, es nuestro hijo, de los dos, tuyo y mío

-Guacala Albert mejor anda y te quitas ese mal olor que traes, que asco, chu chu largo de aquí la vio con ojos entrecerrados y se levantó.

-Si madre ya voy a bañarme, se fue y antes de llegar a la puerta se voltea a verla.

-¿Carol quieres que te traiga algo cuando regrese?

-Si muero de hambre, trae algo de comer y dos mantas por favor.

-Ok.

Esa noche comieron en el establo porque entre los dos cuidaron a su bebé, comieron unas galletas con leche porque la tía tenía un compromiso y los empleados no les guardaron comida, Con las dos cobijas improvisaron una cama y se recostaron, hablaron de todo un poco trabajo, amigos, recuerdos, Albert se quedo dormido escuchando mientras hablaba y cuando Carol lo vio tan cerca, suspiro y sin pensarlo le dio un beso, primero solo le roso los labios, Pero luego le mordió el labio, y él medio los separo por el dolor, ella profundizó el beso, y él le respondió, tenía tiempo queriendo besarla, solo pensaba en sus labios, en ese olor a vainilla que lo atormentaba cuando recordaba lo que pasó el día de la inauguración, la besó con necesidad con deseo sin abrir los ojos la acercó más a él

CONTINUARÁ...

 **RECUERDE DEJAR SU COMENTARIO, POR FAVOR Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **REGRESANDO UNA ZORRA A SU HÁBITAT NATURAL**

Sin abrir los ojos la acercó más a él y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con lentitud, sus manos temblaban, nunca imaginó que ocurrirá algo así, ni en sus más locos sueños, estaba emocionado, asustado pero felices, sin saber cómo ni cuando ya se estaban quitando la ropa, las caricias eran más osadas más íntimas, cuando él abrió sus ojos solo puedo decir su nombre.

-Carol.

-No te detengas por favor, yo también lo deseo, fue la respuesta que recibió, después de esto ya no pudo ni quiso detenerse, la besó con urgencia, la acarició con mucha ternura, miraba su cuerpo con admiración, lo Acariciaba y besaba con devoción, su rostro sus labios, acarició sus senos con sus manos y luego con sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes, estaban perdidos en un sueño que se estaba transformando en una realidad, él la tomó con delicadeza y la colocó bajo su cuero para hacerla suya, Cuando ella grito por el dolor, el Rubio se detuvo y le dijo al oído, con la voz enronquecida.

-Solo te va a doler un momento, no te voy a lastimar, ella con lágrimas del dolor solo le dijo que si con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Lo sé, Confío en ti amor, después de unos minutos solo se escuchaba suspiros y jadeos y palabras dulces de amor que los dos se decían, se amaron con calma, entre risas y lágrimas de felicidad, ya casi amanecía cuando cansados se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Al siguiente día se quedaron con su bebé, y en la noche nuevamente hicieron el amor, esa fue su rutina por varios días, estaban felices con su secreto, en la clínica todos notaron algo raro entre ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada solo se hacían señas y se reían, era un secreto a voces lo que pasaba entre ese par, cada que tenía una oportunidad Carol lo besaba y se lo robaba para hacerle el amor de manera inesperada, él la tomaba de los hombros y le pedía que fueran discretos, pero no resistía esas miradas suplicantes y llenas de deseo que ella le regalaba, un día En horas de la tarde salieron por una emergencia, al regresar antes de Bajarse del auto Carol le pregunta

\- ¿Albert vous allez baiser? (¿Albert me vas a dar un beso?)

-Hoy es tú día de suerte, entra al consultorio sin que te vean, y me esperas, te voy a dar mil besos.

Ella salió corriendo y entro muy seriecita al consultorio de Albert, estaba emocionada y cuando prende la luz se encuentra con aquella mujer del los equipos de RX, estaba desnuda con una bata de Albert encima, nada más al verla Carol se le fueron los tiempos, no sabiendo de donde saco tanta fuerza, la tomó de los cabellos tal cual estaba y la Sacó fuera de la clínica, la mujer quedó en pelotas, desnuda vino al mundo, Carol de un solo movimiento le saco la bata de SU ALBERT de encima, la fulana estaba histérica pegando gritos, mientras Carol regresa al consultorio para recoger las cosas de la mujer y salía, a mitad de camino Albert que viene con Tania de uno de los cubículos y al observación se queda asombrado y le pregunta.

-¿Qué gritos son eso?

-Una zorra que se metió y la estoy regresando a su hábitat, responde Carol, no la quiero aquí y mucho menos cerca de ti, sin más salió y tiro al medio de la calle la ropa, la cartera y los zapatos de la mujer y entro, tomo de la mano al rubio y se lo llevó a su consultorio, lo beso con rabia y casi le arranca la ropa, él muy asustado le pedía que se calmara.

-Te va a dar algo tranquilizante, así no está bien que hagamos esto, por favor mi amor, tranquilizante, Ella no lo escucho, se sacó la ropa y termino de desvestir, lo empujó al un sillón, y lo empezó a besar con rabia las lágrimas le rodaban por la mejillas, él entre susto y el deseo solo la veía y se excitaba más y más, por como Carol lo acariciaba y lo besaba.

Después que los dos se amaron con Necesidad y algo de violencia juntos llegaron al cielo, Carol se levantó se vistió y se fue dejando a un hombre agotado y confundido, un rato más tarde se vistió salió del consultorio y preguntó por ella y le informaron que se había ido, pasaron nueve días y nadie sabía en donde estaba, Albert casi no dormía estaba preocupado y comenzó a beber, nunca en toda su vida estuvo separado de ella, nunca en su vida había bebido así, se sentía, vacío y solo, se quedo pasando la borrachera en el consultorio de Carol, solo quería estar cerca de ella sentir su olor , maldecía el momento en el que permitió que aquella estúpida mujer entrará en su vida, a media noche alguien abre con cuidado la puerta y lo encuentra tirado en el sofá inconsciente, cuando lo vio en ese estado se sintió culpable y dolida, se agacho para verlo mejor, Otras vez el bendito mechón en la frente, pensó! No resistió y lo beso, pero era tal la borrachera y el estado en el que estaba, que su cuerpo reaccionó a las caricias y Carol le hizo el amor hasta que se canso, lo mordió tan fuerte que lo hizo reaccionar y cuando abrió los ojos la abrazó y ella le dijo.

-Tu eres mío, no puedes estar con otra, no puedes mirar a otra ¿me entiendes? Yo te amo.

-Si amor, le contestó, Carol se vistió y se marchó dejándolo solo, la marca del mordisco fue tan profunda que era lo único que le decía que no fue un sueño, pasaron dos semanas y nada que daba señas de vida, nadie la había visto, no había llamado, la tía llamó preocupada a su padres los que regresaron enseguida, El día que por fin se digno a regresar cerca de la casa en Lakewood se escuchan sirenas y patrullas.

Albert salió a ver que sucedia y se encuentra con que es el auto de Carol, estaba estrellado contra un poste de luz, angustiado corre y la ve inconsciente en una camilla ya estaba Con oxígeno preparada para ser llevada en la ambulancia, desesperado se fue al hospital, Carol no reaccionaba, ya tenía más de tres horas en emergencia y no daban razón de ella, hasta que sale un doctor y pregunta.

-Familiares de Carol Maclan por favor, Albert fue él quien llegó hasta el médico muy preocupado solo atino a preguntar.

-Está viva?

CONTINUARÁ...

RECUERDEN COMENTAR Y FAVOR Y VALORAR EL CAPÍTULO.


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **NOCHES DE OSCURIDAD**

-¿Está viva?

-¿Es usted un familiar?

-Si yo soy su, esposo contestó él mintiendo.

-Joven, su esposa tiene mucha suerte, el bebé se encuentra bien, pero ella está bastante lastimada su estado es crítico, lamento informarle que si ella no supera el estado de coma en el que se encuentra, tanto ella como el el producto estarán en riesgo, solo queda esperar y tener Fe.

Aquella noticia lo dejó helado, le faltaba el aire y de repente ya no vio nada, todo se puso negro y la oscuridad simplemente se adueñó de él, lo llevaron a emergencia y allí pasó la noche, al día siguiente despertó desorientado y poco a poco la realidad se fue haciendo presente.

Las palabras del médico retumbaron en su mente después deunos minutos pudo reaccionar.

-¿Un bebé? ¿Estado de coma? no podía ser, eso no era posible, No su niña, su amiga, su amor, ella no, tenía que verla estar con ella, cuidarla como siempre, minutos más tarde se coló en la habitación de Carol, tenía un corte en la cara y moretones en los brazos, Albert lloro al verla, estaba inerte..

-Siempre estaremos junto Carol, los tres,bebé tú Y yo, recuerda amor, que te debo mil besos, bebé nos necesita ya está fuerte, es terco como tú, Carol te necesito no me dejes solo.

Desde la puerta uno de los médicos de guardia escuchaba lo que Albert decía y se sentía acongojado, sentía pena por eso dos chicos tan jóvenes y con otro niño en casa, tomo fuerzas y toco la puerta.

-Toc Toc Toc Buen día, saludó el Doctor

-¿Cómo sigue doctor? ¿Porque esta así? ¿Por qué no reacciona?

-El golpe fue muy fuerte, la policía vino anoche, querían interrogarlo, creo que uno de los oficiales los conoce, porque se afectó mucho cuando vio a su esposa y luego a usted en emergencia

-Tenemos a un amigo oficial de la policía, contestó Albert.

-¿Pero por qué van a querer interrogarme? si fue un accidente, no entiendo, Doctor necesito que me haga un favor, nosotros somos hijos únicos y sus padres no saben que está embarazada, ni yo lo sabia, por favor no diga nada ella va ha reaccionar, ella no me dejaría solo, no puede, siempre hemos estado juntos, las lágrimas brotaban sin control de aquellos ojos azules, y el médico se conmovió por la manera de hablar del chico.

-¿Desde cuándo están juntos? pregunta el médico tratando de entretener y distraer al un rato.

-Desde que ella nació, estamos juntos, dijo el rubio viéndola, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, desde siempre y para siempre Carol, como Albert y candy ¿recuerdas Carol? ¿Amor recuerdas? Te gusta escuchar esa historia, mocosa revoltosa.

-¿Albert y Candy? Pregunta el médico con curiosidad.

-Sí, mis antepasados, contestó Albert Con una media sonris, una larga historia de encuentros y desencuentros, pero ellos ... ellos si lograron ser muy felices después de todo, aquel médico no entendía nada pero viendo la desolación de aquel muchacho y su pena ya no insistió en preguntar nada más.

Pasaron dos meses y ella no reaccionaba y ya tenía casi tres meses de embarazo pero no se le notaba nada, Rafael MacLand les pidió a la tía y a Albert que por favor subieran, que necesitaba hablar con ellos, subieron y se sentaron a ver que tenían que decirles, Albert estaba intrigado y molesto porque desde el accidente, como siempre el estaba con ella todo el tiempo, mientras ellos estuvieron ausentes.

Todos estaban nerviosos y sentados junto a la cama de ella, el y Elroy se tomaron de la mano y Albert respiro profundo.

El Sr Rafael y Ángela estaban llorando y les costaba hablar pero finalmente fue el padre quien habló, uno de los doctores recomienda desconectarla, aquellas palabras fueron como una bomba.

-Elroy se alteró y les gritó que estaban locos, que ella eran como su hija, como era posible , ellos no decían nada, su padre solo la observaba mientras Elroy seguían alterada, por fin Rafael habló.

-No tiene sentido mantenerla así, los ojos y la cara de Albert se transformó.

-Así ¿así como? Albert dando fin a tanto grito y alhara de Elroy ¿tanto les pesas estar con ella?

\- Lo Lamentamos Albert es una decisión tomada

CONTINUARÁ...

RECUERDEN COMENTAR POR FAVOR DEJAR LA UN COMENTARIO.


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Esta historia es de mi inspiración y se realiza sin fines de lucros, esperando les guste y se entretengan

 **NUESTRO PEQUEÑO CORAZÓN**

El rostro de Rafael se fue transformando, incredulidad, rabia, dolor e impotencia, su esposa lo tomó del brazo antes de que reaccionara ante lo dicho por Albert.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¿Con qué derecho me cuestionas? Gritó Rafael encolerizado, viendo al rubio levantarse de su asiento con calma y sin quitarle la Mirada de encima, se interpuso entre él y la cama que ocupaba Carol.

-¿Qué derecho tienes tú de arrancarle la vida? ¿Quién te crees para pretender hacer eso? Dijo el joven con la voz tranquila y segura.

-Su padre, soy su padre y el único que puede decidir, sobre mi hija, es mi derecho, el hombre veía al rubio con rabia lo que provocó que este soltara una sonora carcajada, lo que enfureció a Rafael y lo tomo con fuerza de la camisa.

-¿Tú su padre? Que padre? ¿El virtual? Pregunta el joven a lo que el hombre afloja su agarre.

-No tienes derecho Albert, es duro decidir esto, no puedes entenderlo? decía la madre de Carol entre lágrimas.

-¿Pero si fue fácil dejarla sola? ¿Tienes ideas de cuantas noches se quedó dormida llorando su ausencia? La voz de Albert era Serena, su rostro no transmitía emoción alguna , su mirada era fría.

-¿Con qué derecho Nos reprochas nada? Grito Rafael.

-Con todo el derecho del mundo, con el derecho que me da el haberla cuidado, el ser su amigo, su compañero, aunque aquellas palabras fueron dichas por aquel muchacho con serenidad, ninguno de los presente entendió lo que significaban o el alcance de ellas.

-Ella es una extraña para ustedes ¿o acaso tú que eres su "padre" sabes desde cuando ella se mantiene sola, sin tocar tu dinero? El hombre abrió como plato los ojos.

-Eso es mentira todos los meses yo mismo le giraba dinero, se defendía Rafael.

-De seguro no viste que nunca lo toco, estabas muy ocupado con tus negocios ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día de la inauguración? La molestia de Rafael estaba en aumento con cada palabra dicha por Albert.

-Tenías razón el tiempo perdido no se recupera.

-Lo siento muchacho y quiero entender lo que sientes porque crecieron juntos como hermanos pero ya firme la aprobación para que le retiren el respirador y dejar que mi hija descanse en paz.

Albert solo volteo la cara hacia Carol y le acarició el rostro, se inclinó y le beso en los labios, al separarse de ella sonreía y acariciando su vientre dijo en voz alta.

-Nunca permitiré que nadie apague nuestro pequeño corazón, te amo, ninguno daba crédito a lo que veían, Rafael estalló y quiso apartarlo del cuerpo de su hija pero el rubio le dobló una mano sin la más mínima compasión.

-Eres un sádico ¿como besas a mi hija de esa manera? Decía el hombre mientras Albert le infringía más dolor.

-¿Sádico por besar a la mujer que amo? ¿A mi mujer? ¿A la mujer que lleva en su vientre el Producto de nuestro amor? Tú eres el Sádico que pretendes arrebatarme a mi familia, escudándose en un derecho de padre que no tienes, ni moral ni legalmente y desde este momento estas advierto, no podrás acercarte a mi hijo o a ella, sea que reaccione o no, te quiero lejos de nosotros Hasta que ella decida lo contrario, no te será difícil después de todo nunca la quisiste en tu vida.

-Eres un desquiciado ¿como pretendes hacerme creer esa mentira? Gritaba Rafael iracundo tratando de soltarse de Albert.

-Yo puedo decidir sobre ella, tengo todo el derecho legal para ello, el muchacho solo podía pensar en lo duro de aquella situación pensando que hija si que les conocía, nunca entendí porque insisto en que hiciéramos ese poder, pero ahora la entiendo y le agradezco a Dios haberme dejado convencer y firmarlo, realmente nunca pensó que solo que sus padres hicieran algo asi para el ya todo estaba dicho y solo quedaba actuar, la actitud de Albert era Serena y Elroy estaba asombrada de ver lo que sucedía, nunca vio a su sobrino hacer uso de la fuerza y la manera como sometió a Rafael era algo asombroso, casi le rompe los huesos de la mano y asustada Elroy intervino.

-Hijo ya suéltalo por favor, no puedes tratarlo así, al ver a su tía tan asustada, lo soltó no sin antes hacerlo retroceder alejándose de los aparatos y de Carol.

-Esto no se quedará así, gritó Ángela ahora mismo haré que te saquen de aquí, y te aseguro que no podrás ni asistir al entierro.

-Solo intenta alejarme de mi mujer y me vas a conocer, de los ojos de Albert salían chispas, en ese momento tocan la puerta y sin más entran un oficial de la policía y el doctor que por días le había hecho compañía al rubio cuando estaba de guardia.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **Gracias, Sayuri, Mercedes, Silvia,Kira,Serenity Pinw love y las que leen de manera anónima y comentan de manera, gracias por su tiempo y los comentarios, esta historia es especial y a primera que escribí con la intención de publicar, es mezcla de ficción y cosas que realmente sucedieron, en algún momento de mi vida y a algunos familiares, no es fácil decidir cuando dejar ir a quienes amamos y no siempre mantenerlos atados a una vida artificial es la decisión.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

La historia es de mi inspiración, realizada con el afán de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

-Solo intenta alejarme de mi mujer y me vas a conocer, de los ojos de Albert salían chispas, en ese momento tocan la puerta y sin más entran un oficial de la policía y el doctor que por días le había hecho compañía al rubio cuando estaba de guardia.

-Mark estás nuevamente de guardia? Estaba por ir a buscarte, necesito que me aclares algunas dudas.

-Ya estaba por irme, pero el oficial preguntó por Carol y decidí acompañarlo y aprovechar de chequear a Carol y despedirme.

-Buen día Albert, lamento todo esto, no quería molestar amigo pero es necesario que hablemos, decía el otro joven apenado.

-Amigo con todo esto no he tenido cabeza para nada, la voz de Albert se quebró y su amigo lo abrazo fuertemente, Mark le había acompañado varias noches durante el tiempo que tenían allí pero nunca lo vio quebrarse se esa manera.

-Esa mocosa es dura amigo, tienes que ser fuerte por ella.

-Por los tres, vamos a tener un hijo, dijo el rubio con un gesto de dolor y lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Albert por Dios! Con más razón debemos hablar, puedo verla? Angela de muy mala manera al ver al joven Acercarse quiso impedirlo.

-Esto no es una sala de exposiciones para que vengan a estar mirando, Oswaldo enseguida se puso en guardia y sus instintos alerta.

-Tú acaso eres sorda? Grito Albert haciendo que la mujer diera un brinco, se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo y la condujo arrastra fuera de la habitación.

-Disculpa la escena Oswaldo por favor, se excusó y le indico con un gesto que siguiera.

-Tienes hasta mañana para despedirse de mi hija, mañana en la tarde le retirarán el soporte vital, te agradeceré que no estés presente, lo lamento muchacho, dijo Rafael antes de retirarse, Oswaldo estaba asombrado por lo que escuchaba ¿quién era ese sujeto?

-Sobre mi cadáver tocas a mi familia, ya te lo dije, no tienes ningún derecho a decidir sobre ella o mi hijo, te quiero lejos de nuestras vidas, Albert ni siquiera vio a Rafael.

-Rafael por favor deberías ser más prudente, intervino Elroy para evitar otra discusión, vamos a que te tomes algo te acompaño y se retiraron.

-¿Albert quién es ese sujeto? ¿Como que quiere desconectarla?

-Es su padre, pero no tiene derecho él y la mujer esa no pueden decidir nada, hace tiempo firmamos unos poderes, en donde sólo podemos decidir él uno por él otro, de pasar algo como esto.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso Albert? No entiendo.

-Carol y sus manías, vio una película y molesto todo un mes hasta que accedí a firmar el bendito papel, eso fue un año antes de regresar, Albert suspiró y sonrió mirándola, tienes muchas ideas locas mocosa revoltosa, Oswaldo se reía.

-ja ja ja ja ja. No se quien es más revoltoso de ustedes dos, ella por lo ocurrente o tú por solapar todo lo que inventa ¿ Albert desde cuando están ustedes juntos?

-¿Por qué tienen que preguntar eso? Eso no tiene nada que ver, respondió molesto Albert.

-Vamos amigo solo quiero ayudarte, me atrevería a decir que están juntos desde siempre, pero lo pregunto por lo que dijo ese sujeto, Albert ya estaba cansado, triste y desesperado y comenzó hablar incoherente.

-Desde que nació y la vi en su cuna, desde de otra vida, desde el baile de graduación, desde la y inauguración, desde que respiro, que no pueden entender que nos amamos? solo falta que duden que el niño es mi hijo.

-¡O hija! le corrigió su amigo, entonces lo primero es hablar con tu abogado, si es el mismo que redactó este documento mejor, Albert debes pedir una restricción por un tribunal para prevenir que quieran desconectarla, de preferencia pide una orden de alejamiento, así yo podré apoyarte si es necesario, en estos casos luego suelen pelear por la custodia del bebé, alegando que no estaban casados, pero eso se resuelve con una prueba de ADN, bueno todo caso el que les conoce dirá que eran una pareja, desde siempre eso es lo que se ha dicho en el pueblo, Mark revisaba los aparatos y escuchaba la conversación.

-Oswaldo estoy aturdido con todo eso, mejor llamo a mi abogado y tú le explicas por favor, yo no tengo cabeza para nada.

-Con todo gusto, estás de suerte porque tengo unos días libres y puedo estar pendiente, Albert ese choque no fue un accidente, el rubio se quedó aturdido con la bomba que le soltó su amigo.

-¿Como que no fue un accidente? Pregunta sin salir de su aturdimiento.

-Le cortaron los frenos al auto, ¿sabes de dónde venía Carol cuando choco?

-Imagino que del Hotel, estaba quedándose allí, estaba molesta y ya sabes como se pone, traía sus cosas, seguro ya estaba de regreso a la casa.

-Sí venía del hotel, ese día cancelo la cuenta, seguro es como tú dices, en los vídeos del estacionamiento se ve como una mujer le hace algo al carro, la muy lista no se dejó ver la cara, sabía de la existencia de la cámaras y la ubicación de ellas, amigo me temo que es alguien que les conoce bien o tenia mucho tiempo siguiéndoles.

-Prácticamente acabamos de llegar ¿quién podría querer hacernos daño?

-Eso es lo que tenemos que investigar, contestó el hombre frotándose las manos, pero primero lo primero, el número del abogado por favor.

-Disculpen la intromisión pero ¿por qué quieren desconectarla? ¿Es por el gasto? Podríamos hacer arreglos para trasladarla a un hospital público, Albert la vida del bebé es viable.

-Sobre eso quería consultarte, el padre de Carol dice que fue una recomendación médica, pero ya nosotros habíamos hablado sobre esto ¿quien recomendó eso? El gasto no es ningún problema .

-Yo no, dejame ver cual de los médicos recomendó eso, el cardiólogo no fue porque hablamos temprano y no me dijo nada, voy contactar al neurólogo y al obstetra, según la historia todo está igual, Mark se retiró extrañado de lo que le contó Albert.

-Esto me da mala espina, el número del abogado que yo me encargo de esto, voy a mandar a poner un custodio en la puerta por precaución, no la dejes sola, la orden del Juez la Obtendremos hoy mismo, tengo algunos favores que cobrar, me voy regreso en la tarde con todo listo, ten Fe y ora mucho.

Albert se sentó junto a Carol y apoyó su cabeza su vientre, tomando su mano derecha y pasándola por su cabello, como ella solía hacerlo cuando él dormía o fingía hacerlo.

-Cómo quisiera que esto fuera un sueño, abrir los ojos y que todo este bien

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **LOS INCREIBLES**

La historia es de mi inspiración, realizada con el afán de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro

-Cómo quisiera que esto fuera un sueño, abrir los ojos y que todo este bien, así estuvo por bastante tiempo, hasta que comenzó hablarle como si nada

-Por cierto amor, tengo dos fotos de bebé, si vieras lo grande que está, no vas a creer los berrinches que armaba, hasta que se me ocurrió poner crema de esa que te pones y cuando siente el olor se tranquiliza, ese muchacho es de buena raza, si vieras como le brilla el pelaje y que larga tiene la crin, cuando el niño nazca tenemos que acostumbrarlo a lidiar con los animales, este niño será tan alto como el abuelo y papá, en los ecos se ve grande, parece increíble que tan pronto vamos a tener este bebé, ojalá tenga los ojos verdes como la bisabuela

-¡te imaginas! Que nos salga una niña pecosa ojos verdes, ninguno le heredó los ojos a Candy, a ti que te gusta pasar horas y horas mirando ese retrato del estudio

-uff ya te veo pegada de la niña, nada más viéndole los ojos, a mi me gusta el color de los tuyos y más cuando estas molesta, se te ven más claros

-Amor con todo esto no pudimos ir a la colina de ponny, ¿ves? debimos ir cuando llegamos, pero bueno ahora será mejor porque vamos más, ya no vamos a estar de acá Para allá nada más nosotros dos

-Oh cielo, ya no seremos Batman y Robin, seremos los increíbles, pero ellos tienen tres niños, nos faltaría uno, bueno tendremos que apurarnos y encargar pronto otro bebé, mientras podemos ser los cuatro fantásticos

Desde la puerta, Mark veía y escuchaba todo lo que Albert decía, aquella escena era conmovedora, eran dos chicos tan jóvenes y él hablaba como si eran un matrimonio de años, tener que pasar por eso y con otro bebé, No es justo, pensó

El muchacho seguía hablando, sin cambiar de posición abrazándola de la cintura y sin despegar su mejilla de su vientre y con la mano entrelazada con la de ella, Mark no podía interrumpir aquel monólogo, el sentía que aquellas conversaciones están ayudando a la joven a mantenerse luchando, aún cuando su cuerpo no podía funcionar por sí solo

Tres oficiales vestidos de civil venían caminando por los pasillos de la clínica mientras el de mayor rango giraba instrucciones

-Ninguna persona que no esté autorizada por el esposo de la víctima debe entrar en esa habitación, de esa puerta no se despegan ni que se les venga el mundo encima, los quiero alerta, confío plenamente en ustedes, estas personas son mi familia y los quiero sanos y salvo, bastante tienen ya con la situación que están viviendo para tener que preocuparse por un nuevo atentado, uno de los oficiales pregunta curioso

-¿Tú familia? Pensé que eras tú solo.

-Robert la vida te da y te quita, mis padres murieron junto con los padres de este hombre al que vas a cuidar, papá era su escolta y murieron en un accidente muy extraño Albert era solo un chico y yo, era solo un poco más grande, siempre lo cuide desde lejos y lo considero mi hermano, aunque pensado bien él ya tenía una custodia y muy personal, sonreía al recordar que pobre Albert nunca pudo hacer nada sin la revoltosa vigilando, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se encuentran con el Doctor que conoció en la mañana y este le hace seña de que guarde silencio y los cuatro hombres continúan escuchando el monólogo dirigido a la mujer que se encuentra conectada a un aparato con Tubos y mangueras.

-Nunca te pregunte Cómo regresamos a casa después de esa fiesta, recuerdo que te buscaba sin encontrarte entre tanta gente, no sabes lo asustado que estaba, por eso no me gusta tener que ir a lugares en donde podría perderte de vista, amor y mira lo que sucedió la única vez que se me ocurre hacerlo, debí llevarte de regreso arrastrada a la casa, luego de decir eso rompió a llorar.

Oswaldo revivió el momento en que sepultaron a sus padres y la imagen de Albert a un lado del féretro, con el rostro inexpresivo y la mirada perdida junto a Carol con las manos entrelazadas, sin darse cuenta las lágrima le brotaron de los ojos y entre dientes dijo en voz baja.

-Los malditos que hicieron esto son hombres muertos, Mark se asombro cuando al voltear ve el rostro del oficial bañado en lágrimas, al verlo se notaba que el hombre era un tipo rudo, de esos que no se detienen ante nada.

-Quiero a mi hermano, su mujer y mi sobrino bien resguardado, no entra nadie sin te ser revisado y autorizado por él ¿entendiendo?  
-Tranquilo Oswaldo contestó uno de los oficiales

Al día siguiente a media mañana llega Rafael y encuentra a Albert en el pasillo justo frente a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, dos oficiales vestidos de civiles se encontraba un poco retirados de Albert pendiente de todo.

-Qué haces aquí muchacho? No quiero que pases por este dolor.

-No te preocupes Rafael no tengo intención de sufrir, al contrario, en este preciso momento me encuentro muy feliz por mi mujer y mi hijo, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió la conversión, un momento después sale Mark y el Obstetra con las imágenes del eco en la mano.

-Albert es un niño gritó Mark abrazandole, amigo es un niño, me siento Cómo un tío, ahora sí entiendo porque lloran tanto los tíos cuando los ven en los niños en los cuneros, Mark tenía los ojos aguados.

-Honor que nos haces Mark, pero esperaba que fuera una chica, Carol y yo ya habíamos conversamos sobre eso, ahora como le digo que es un niño? Dijo Albert sonriente, Rafael abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Mi hija reaccionó? ¿Por qué no me lo comunicó nadie? Y trato de ingresar a la habitación cuando los dos agente le impidieron el paso.

-¿Qué rayos les sucede? aparecen de mí camino.

-Usted no puede ingresar a la habitación, le agradecemos que se retire, Rafael volteó a ver a Albert, que rayos es esto? te dije que hoy la desconectarán.

-Ayer me pareció haber sido claro con ustedes, no voy a permitir que ustedes intervengan, no quiero que ustedes se acerquen a nosotros, estos caballeros son de la policía y están resguardando la seguridad de Carol, tú hija fue víctima de un atentado y ya iniciaron las averiguaciones y después de todo esto espero que no estén ustedes involucrados.

-Estas loco ella es mi hija, contestó el hombre con horror.

-Más te vale, ahora ya lo sabes tengo una orden de restricción contra ustedes, lo que sea que quieras tratar sobre el tema, haz lo con el abogado de la familia, sin mediar más con Rafael vio a Mark y le extendió la mano.

-Me permites la foto de mi bebé, Mark se la entregó sonriente.

-Nuevamente te felicito amigo

\- Gracias, tengo que ver como darle la noticia a mi mujer

Los días pasaban con lentitud para Tania, Elroy, Oswaldo y Mark, Quienes veían el amor y el dolor de Albert que no se apartaba ni un segundo ella, siempre le habla, le leí, con el paso de los días aprendió realizar las terapias que le hacía el terapeuta, no le gustaba que ese tipo la estuviera tocando.

Un día él estaba recordado cuando eran niños y de los ojos de Carol brotaron lágrimas y él corrió por Mark.

-¿Mark será que le duele algo? Preguntaba desesperado.

-No Albert tranquilo, de tener dolor tendría el pulso acelerado, tranquilo debe ser un reflejo de su organismo, después de ese día eso sucedía con frecuencia y el besaba sus lágrimas y acariciaba su cabello y su rostro, siempre con palabras de amor la consolaba Hasta que las lágrimas dejaban de brotar.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

La historia nace de mí inspiración , realizada con el afán de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

-Me sentía como flotando, liviana como el aire, no tenía miedo, solo Sentí paz y tranquilidad, estaba sumida en un sueño profundo y sentía tu contacto, el calor de tus manos, tú toque es inconfundible para mí, sentía entrada en mis manos la suavidad de tu cabello, seguramente es un sueño, un dulce sueño, pensé pero escuché tu voz.

-¿Estas llorando amor? Te pregunte Pero no me respondiste.

Trate de despertar pero no pude, llore, llore de impotencia al saberte afligido, perdón por ser tan soberbia y dejarte solo, por abusar de tu amor, sentí tu consuelo y como tus besos llenaron mi rostro secando mis lágrimas, puedo sentir tus manos acariciando mi cabello.

Tú voz me tranquiliza y mientras me hablas puedo vernos, es como ver una película en donde tú y yo somos los protagonistas, cuantos recuerdos mi Ángel, puedo sentir cada abrazo y cada beso que te di desde pequeños, te amo desde que te vi por primera vez, cuando asomaste tu carita de Ángel cuando estaba en mi cuna.

-Siento como mi corazón late con fuerza tanto que no pareciera el mio, siento miedo mi Angel, pareciera que tengo dos corazones en el pecho, lo extraño es que no laten al mismo tiempo, tengo sentimientos que no entiendo estoy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, tengo ganas de llorar y de reír, creo que finalmente estoy enloqueciendo.

Cada día escucho más lejos tu voz mi Ángel ¿por qué estás tan lejos?

-No te preocupes mi niña, escuché que decían y pude ver la cara de una chica joven tendría unos diecisiete o dieciocho años.

-¿En dónde está tu niña? le pregunto, me vio con tanto cariño y con una sonrisa tan cálida, parecían tan familiar esa chica.

-Está aquí contigo y se inclinó y besó mi cabeza, pude ver mi cuerpo transformarse, y poco a poco me convertí en una niña, sentí tanto amor por aquella mujer, que ya no sentí más tu voz, me sentí tan llena de amor.

-¿Sabes que nunca estarás sola verdad? Me pregunto.

-Sí mi Angel siempre me acompaña, siempre me cuida.

-Lo sé, yo los estuve vigilando, tus padrinos también y dos personas que los quieren mucho a ti y a tu Angel.

-De verdad? Quien? Pregunté queriendo saber.

-¿Recuerdas a Candy y Albert?

-Sí, contesté feliz, yo los conozco ¿pero por qué dices que me quieren?

-Porque son nuestra familia mi niña, y también de tú Ángel.

-¿Nuestra? También tuya? pregunté Asombrada.

-También mía mi amor, contestó la mujer.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Carolin me contestó sonriendo ¿quieres ir a un lugar especial?

-Sí, estoy cansada de estar aquí, Carolin me sonrió, me tomó de la mano y tan solo dimos unos pasos y estábamos en el bosque y llegamos caminado en silencio al lago.

-Carolin yo conozco este lugar mira allá está la casa del lago, salí corriendo y mientras corría sentí como mi cuerpo cambió de nuevo, ya no era una niña me veía como una adolescente, me detuve de repente al escuchar tu voz, sentí tu mano entrelazada a la mía y me puse a llorar.

-¿Caroline por qué llora mi Angel? Le pregunto.

-Esta un poco triste mi niña, me contestó.

Sentí tus labios sobre los míos y cerré los ojos, tus lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas uniéndose con las mías, tus palabras de consuelo me tranquilizan y deje de llorar, al abrir los ojos ella no estaba, me sentí tan sola y vacía cuando no la vi, esa sensación tan familiar de abandono volvió a mí, respire profundo y comencé a caminar hasta la casa del lago, escuché risas y apresure mí andar, eran dos jóvenes corriendo alrededor de un árbol, ooh, me quede sorprendida cuando él se detuvo y me miró, eran tus ojos, eras tú mi Ángel pero te veías más grande.

-Por fin llegaste te estábamos esperando, dijo una chica de ojos verdes, no lo podía creer era ella, era Candy, mi heroína.

-¿Tú? Fue lo único que pude decir aún Asombrada.

-Sí, yo contestó entre risas.

-Pequeña no seas mala con la niña, aquello me molestó, por qué le dices pequeña? Pensé.

-¿Es que a mí no me reconoce señorita?

-Albert, fue lo único que logré decir, él levantó una ceja y se puso a reír Sí, pero no soy tu Angel mi niña, abrí muchísimo mis ojos al entender lo que decía y me lleve las manos a la boca, ambos se vieron y reían.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre y a tu bisabuelo, me dijo él, tienes el cabello de él pero los ojos de tu madre, me dijo abrazándome.

-¿Mi bisabuelo? Digo extrañada, no sé de quién hablan.

-Archie está muy orgulloso de ti, me dijo Candy y se unió al abrazo.

-No, no esto no puede ser, dije y me aparte de los dos llorando, no puedo estar muerta, no lo puedo dejar solo, por eso ha estado llorando, desesperada salí corriendo y cuando me detuve estaba frente a un árbol gigantesco y frondoso, cai de rodilla sin dejar de llorar , escuché pasos a mí espada y una mano que se posaba en mi hombro no llores mi niña, no estas muerta, Asombrada levante mi rostro y vi a Candy sentada en en un banco bajo la sombra del un árbol.

-Mi Príncipe ¿viste que hermoso está la colina? Él la miraba con amor, luego extendía una mano hacia mí.

-Ven mi niña, tenemos que hablar, caminamos hasta Candy quien me invita a sentarme palmeando sobre el banco junto a ella.

-Carol tú y Albert son los últimos descendientes de nuestra familia.

-Hasta ahora dijo Albert sonriendo, y ella asintió con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Podríamos pedirte algo? Dijo ella de repente, Albert la miró y abrió mucho los ojos.

-No le digas eso por favor, ella sacó la lengua haciendo un gesto muy gracioso, que me hizo reír a carcajadas.

-Sí se lo voy a decir, Carol no dejes que ninguna mujer de la familia la llamen Elroy de nuevo, al escuchar aquello me hizo reír aún más, recordando la historia de ese par

-No es por eso que imaginas mi niña, Candy no quiere más mujeres solteras en la familia, aquello me causó mucha gracia.

-¿Tío, por qué dices que me parezco Archie? Pregunte, y Candy se soltó a reír y Albert volteó los ojos al cielo.

-¿Qué todos me van a llamar tío? Albert solo Albert por favor, decía simulando desespero.

-ja ja ja ja ja lo siento pero siempre te he llamado así.

-Lo sé mi niña siempre los estamos cuidando, ustedes son el tesoro de la familia Andrew y por ello que remos confiarte algo importante.

-Tú eres una Andrew por derecho propio, eres la última del linaje de Archie por tanto tú sangre también es Andrew.

\- Soy Macland tío aunque siempre me he sentido como una Andrew, y la mansión como mi lugar.

-Y lo es, contestó Candy pensativa, tú madre fue descendiente de mí hermana Annie y Archie.

-No Candy mi madre es una inglesa, ella me vio y sonrió con cariño.

-Nunca reniegues de tu sangre mi niña, dijo Albert debes recordar siempre eso.

-Por eso tienes ese temperamento, agregó Candy que a uno n sonreía.

\- Toda una Andrew, dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Queremos confiarte algo que sólo un Andrew puede poseer, y se levantó, debes recordar lo que te digo y lo que te muestro mi niña.

FUE TESTIGO DE NUESTRO ENCUENTRO, dijo posando su mano en el árbol, DESPUÉS DE QUINCE AÑOS COBIJO NUESTRO AMOR, y camino dando quince pasos, DE TODOS RESGUARDO EL TESORO QUE POR SIEMPRE NOS UNIÓ.

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Se detuvo dirigió sus mirada a Candy abriendo sus brazos, ella corrió a su encuentro y él le dio vuelta en el aire, al colocarla en el suelo un viento que sopló del Sur y se fueron junto con el.

-No dejes que le pongan Elroy por favor, escuché que gritaba candy, por lo que Sonreí.

Pude apreciar el paisaje y cerré mis ojos tomando mucho aire, al abrirlos estaba en la mansión, me sentía feliz, pero todo se veía diferente.

-Ven pronto no tenemos mucho tiempo dijo una mujer al pié de la escalera, vamos Carol date prisa tú padrino nos espera, lloré al verla y corrí a sus brazos.

-Les extrañamos tanto mi niña, dijo abrazándome fuerte, vamos ellos llegarán pronto y no debes continuar aquí, no entendí lo que me decía pero igual la seguí, llegamos al solarium y me detuve en la puerta.

-Vamos Carol date prisa mi amor, me decía ella, luego se volteó y con la mano me mostró a mí padrino y me puse a llorar, se parecía tanto a mí Albert.

Nuevamente escucho tú voz, que me consuela y tranquiliza mi corazón, limpio mis lágrimas y entró al solárium y abraza a mí padrino, siento que mi cuerpo cambia y al soltar el abrazo me veo tal cual soy.

-Eres hermosa, toda una dama, eso me hizo reír

-Eso no es lo que piensa tú hijo padrino, me dice revoltosa todo el tiempo.

-Eso lo sé mi amor, ven no tenemos mucho tiempo, pronto te tendrás que ir, baje triste la mirada recordando a mí Ángel.

-¿Padrino ustedes me están esperando? Y él sonreía.

-Quiero mostrarte algo, esto lo debes recordar.

Caminamos Hasta una repisa que tenía muchos retratos, de Albert, de Carolin con un bebé en brazos, de la tía Elroy mis padrinos, Carolin y dos niños y en un una esquina un libro con una cubierta de cuero.

-Padrino somos nosotros le digo sonriendo, y los veo a ambos frente aun espejo

-Carol ven pronto, decía mi madrina y caminé Hasta el espejo, pero cuando llegue a ellos no eran más que un reflejo.

-Madrina no me dejes, dije poniendo mi mano sobre el espejo.

-Recuerda lo que viste e hiciste mi amor, me dijo mi Padrino.

Cerré los puños Y con fuerza golpee el espejo y me vi atravesarlo, nuevamente me estaba flotando como el viento, sintiendo paz en mí alma.

-Señor cuida mi alma y da le consuelo a mi Ángel, cerré los ojos esperando ver a mí Creador al abrirlos.

Eso no sucedió, estaba en una habitación de color rosa, hermosamente decorada y junto a una ventana estaba carolin, nuevamente ese sentimiento de plenitud me Embargo y corrí Hasta ella sin saber por qué, era tan cálido su abrazo que no quería soltarla.

-Mi Niña eres tan hermosa, es momento de despedirnos, te amo tanto, me dijo apartándose de mí.

-Nooo mami no me dejes, grité con todas mis fuerzas llévame contigo, no me dejes otra vez , la abracé con todas mis fuerzas llorando.

-Si me recuerdas mi niña? Me decía llorando, no quise dejarte amor, nos separaron antes de tiempo, no permitas que a ustedes les hagan lo mismo, cuando me soltó vi mi vientre crecer.

-Mami que me sucede, pregunto asustada.

-Es la vida dentro de ti, el futuro de nuestro linaje, me dijo sonriente, el tesoro de los Andremí.

Mi mamá caminó hacia la puerta y cuando reaccione y corrí hacía ella, ya no estaba sentí un dolor horrible en el pecho, el aire me faltaba y todo a mi alrededor se fue desvaneciendo.

Escuche la voz de mamá en un murmullo.

-NO ES UN ADIÓS, ES SÓLO UN HASTA LUEGO MI AMOR, y el silencio se apoderó de mí.

-Mark, Mark, se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Albert, los policías que custodian la habitación entran corriendo, uno de los aparatos hacía un ruido agudo y una luz se encendía en el puesto de enfermeras, médicos y enfermeras corrían y trasladaban la cama de Carol por el pasillo, Oswaldo que salía del ascensor corre desesperado y encuentra de rodillas a su amigo.

-¿Qué sucedió? Preguntó con la voz quebrada.

-El aparato comenzó a sonar y todo se volvió un caos, le informo uno de los oficiales, el hombre se veía afectado ya tenía más de cinco meses custodiando a la pareja y en ese tiempo les tomo cariño.

Que duró era verlos tan jóvenes pasando por todo eso por culpa un lunático criminal, los veía y recordaba a sus propios hijos que tenían más o menos su misma edad y era inevitable llorar, Albert de rodillas, oraba en silencio.

-Padre en tus manos los encomiendo, tú conoces nuestros corazones y nuestras vidas, Señor que sea siempre tu voluntad y no la nuestra, te pido resignación y fuerza para sobre llevar todo esto y serenidad nuevamente para aceptar tus designios, Amén.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, los presentes se asombraron por la actitud de Albert, y fueron detrás de él.

-¿El doctor Mark subió al quirófano con mi señora? Pregunta a una enfermera quién lo vio con tristeza.

-Albert se están preparando para hacer la cesaría en éste momento.

-Quede con él que estaría presente, necesito que me indiquen a dónde o qué debo hacer por favor.

-Dejame preguntar ¿estas seguro de querer hacer eso? Preguntó la joven, a lo que Albert sonríe.

-Estaré con ella hasta el final, fue su respuesta.

Minutos más tarde estaba preparándose para entrar al quirófano, no sin tener que imponerse tajantemente a la oposición de Oswaldo, Mark y el Obstetra, aún antes de entrar al quirófano trataban de convencerle, sin hacerlo desistir de lo antes acordado, inició la intervención y él estaba a un costado en total calma,el tiempo transcurre tan lento que los minutos parecían horas, hasta que se escucha el llanto de un bebé.

-Albert es una niña decía Mark, con la bebé en los brazos mientras la cubría con una manta y la entregaba a una enfermera.

Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos del rubio, quien permanecía inerte con los brazos cruzados, cuando se escucha otro llanto más estruendoso que el anterior.

-Un niño Albert es un niño, son dos Albert ¿por Dios como no los vimos? gritaba Mark perdiendo la compostura.

Albert rompió en llanto cuando la enfermera le entrega a su hija y ella abre los ojos, eran tan verdes o quizás más verdes que los de Candy.

-Seremos los increíbles preciosa, Dios te bendiga y la abrazo, luego le entregaron a su hijo y al ver sus ojos azul cielo, lo abrazó y le dio un beso.

-Lo siento amiguito, pero esta señorita con esos ojos ya nos la ganó, tendremos que unir fuerzas, Dios te bendiga.

Afuera se encendía una luz rosa y luego otra azul, Oswaldo pensaba ¿que rayos pues? ¿es sobrina o sobrino?

-Oswaldo fueron dos, dijo el oficial de más edad.

-Que dos van hacer, solo se veía uno.

Dentro del quirófano los niños eran colocados en incubadoras y Carol estaba siendo suturada cuando el anestesiólogo dice al obstetra.

-Está bajando la presión, Albert se volteó y todo lo veía en cámara lenta, como en una película muda veía como atendían a Carol, Mark traía un aparato y trataban de reanimarla, una, dos tres veces hasta que finalmente dice en voz alta.

-Hora de defunción once y treinta am, cuándo Albert escuchó cayó de rodillas y gritó no me dejes Carol , el grito fue aterrador y los dos niños comenzaron a llorar, Oswaldo que se encontraba afuera sintió como se le helaba la sangre al escuchar aquel grito.

CONTINUARÁ...

Gracias por su comentario ...


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia es escrita Como entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro

 **Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **SIN TI**

-Hora de defunción once y treinta am, cuándo Albert escuchó cayó de rodillas y gritó no me dejes Carol , el grito fue aterrador y los dos niños comenzaron a llorar, Oswaldo que se encontraba afuera sintió como se le helaba la sangre al escuchar aquel grito.

Todos los presentes estaban inmóviles ante lo ocurrido, todo iba bien, eso no debió pasar, ella estaba estable la cesaría había terminado, aún tenía el soporte de los aparatos.

Mark volteó a ver a su joven amigo, no sabía qué hacer o decir, mientras él seguía de rodillas las enfermeras comenzaron a retirar los tubos que Carol tenía en su boca y las mangueras y cables que la unían a el aparato, cuando Albert se  
Levantó, viendo el cuerpo inerte de esa chica, con la cual vivió toda su vida y siempre le acompañó.

-Quiero despedirme ¿podrían darme unos minutos con ella por favor?

-El Obstetra afirmó con la cabeza viendo a Mark y al anestesiólogo, las enfermeras ya se habían retirado con los ojos llorosos sin terminar de desconectar uno de los monitores, los doctores accedieron y los dejaron solos.

Albert se acercó al cuerpo y le acarició el cabello y las y mejillas, beso su cara como tantas veces en esos meses.

-Te amo le dijo al oído, gracias por estar siempre junto a mí, perdóname por no cuidarte lo suficientemente, lágrimas de dolor corrían de sus ojos,  
¿Cómo vivo sin ti? Eso no sé cómo hacerlo, mi niña revoltosa ¿Cómo eres capaz de dejarme sólo con nuestros hijos?

En la sala de espera Oswaldo tuvo que sentarse porque las piernas le fallaron, en ese momento llegan Rafael, Ángela y Elroy, enseguida Oswaldo recobro la compostura y los confronta.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? Pregunta Oswaldo visiblemente molesto y con la cara desencajada, era imposible para él disimular el mar de sentimientos que le embargaba en ese momento.

-Pues vine por mi hija, ustedes no tienen derecho a ocultarnos nada de lo que le sucede.

-Las enfermeras no quisieron informarnos de nada, dijo casi gritándole Elroy.

-Que bueno, ustedes no tenían que ser informados de nada de lo que le sucediera a Carol o Albert, saben perfectamente que no tienen nada que hacer aquí, con tan sólo un movimiento Oswaldo hizo una Señal y los otros dos policías se pararon frente a Rafael y Angela y indicadores con la mano para que salieran

-Esto es una arbitrariedad gritó Elroy y Oswaldo la miró fijamente y ella se puso nerviosa.

-Usted mejor que nadie sabe el porque ninguna persona debe estar ni remotamente cerca de ellos, si usted insiste entonces la invito a que también se retire, Oswaldo extendió su mano señalando hacia el ascensor.

\- Usted es un grosero, igualado, usted no tiene ni idea de con quién está tratando, en cuanto mi sobrino se entere, no sabe lo mal que le va ir, Oswaldo solo sonreía.

-Es usted, quien ni idea tiene de con quién está tratando señora, le recomiendo que mejor se largué, Oswaldo estaba casi gritando, no quería que Albert lidiará con esto, ya era suficiente con lo mal que debía sentirse en ese momento, la actitud de Elroy fue muy extraña, más cuando ella tenía claro que la familia de Carol no debía estar a metros de distancia según la orden de restricción que tenían.

Fue muy extraño ver a Elroy marcharse con aquella pareja, por lo que envió a uno de los oficiales a que les siguiera, todo era tan extraño que nada bueno podía estar pasando.

El oficial con mucha precaución los siguió hasta el estacionamiento en donde escuchó una acalorada discusión entre las dos damas y el hombre que les acompañaba trataba de tranquilizarse y hacer que bajaran las voz, sin ningún éxito por lo que Armando pudo escuchar todo lo que se decían y cuanto más escuchaba más asombrado y molesto se ponía.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
